Tourbillon de sentiments
by Fantony
Summary: Traduction de ma fic "Whirpool of feelings". A travers de petites tranches de vie, Sebastian explique comment Ciel l'emporte dans un tourbillon de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentés auparavant. Joie, jalousie, colère... Amour. Sebastian x Ciel
1. Prologue

**TRADUCTION DE MA FANFICTION « WHIRLPOOL OF FEELINGS »**

**Résumé **: A travers de petites tranches de vie, Sebastian explique comment Ciel l'emporte dans un tourbillon de sentiments qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentés auparavant. Honte, compassion, colère, joie, jalousie… et amour. Sebastian x Ciel

**Disclaimer **: Kuroshitsuji m'appartiendra quand les poules auront des dents.

**Notes** : Sebastian nous livre ses pensées comme s'il s'adressait à Ciel, mais il ne lui parle pas vraiment, c'est juste sa façon de penser.

_Je n'ai pas encore lu le manga et ne m'appuie donc que sur l'animé. Il s'agit ainsi d'une interprétation libre du personnage de Sebastian_.

* * *

**TOURBILLON DE SENTIMENTS**

**PROLOGUE**.

J'ai erré sur Terre pendant des siècles.

Parfois sous une apparence humaine. Une vieille dame, un brillant médecin, un prêtre corrompu, un jeune marin…

Parfois sous une apparence animale. Un corbeau, un chat noir, un rat… Jamais sous la forme d'un chien, je hais les chiens. Ce sont les créatures les plus répugnantes et pathétiques qui soient sur Terre. Après les humains, cela va sans dire.

Parfois sous ma vraie forme, mais c'était plutôt rare.

J'ai été témoin de tant de morts. Près de la moitié de la population européenne succombant à la Peste Noire en l'espace de quelques années, des Natifs Américains massacrés, des têtes tombant de la guillotine pendant la Révolution française…

Tout cela ne m'a jamais fait relever un sourcil.

J'ai passé des pactes peu scrupuleux avec un nombre incalculable d'humains, dévorant leur âme sans le moindre remord.

Voilà ce à quoi se résumait mon existence.

J'étais connu comme l'un des plus froids et cruels démons, même les autres diables me craignaient.

Mais c'était avant.

Avant que je ne vous rencontre, Ciel Phantomhive.

Lorsque vous m'avez invoqué, j'ai cru que vous étiez l'un de ces enfants gâtés que j'abhorre. Ils sont bruyants et capricieux, et si stupides qu'ils vendraient leur âme en échange d'un poney que leur bourgeois de père se refuse à leur offrir.

Mais à l'instant où je vous ai vu, en train d'être torturé, j'ai su que vous n'étiez pas comme eux.

Je ressentais votre soif de vengeance. Je pouvais sentir votre détermination sans faille. Je pouvais toucher votre enfance perdue.

Et j'ai su.

J'ai su que les autres âmes n'avaient plus le moindre intérêt. Seule la vôtre m'importait.

Mais votre âme n'est pas une âme ordinaire. Je dois travailler dur pour la mériter.

C'est ainsi que je suis devenu votre fidèle majordome.

J'étais loin de me douter à l'époque que ce contrat que nous avons passé bouleverserait mon existence entière.

Loin de me douter qu'à votre contact, je me sentirais… humain…

Joie, compassion, jalousie, tristesse, honte, bonheur, peur, colère… Amour.

Tous ces sentiments que mon sombre cœur n'avait jusqu'alors jamais expérimentés.

Pour la première fois depuis des siècles, quelqu'un donne du sens à mon existence.

Thank you, My Lord.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. Son Majordome, flatté

_**Son Majordome, flatté. **_

_Paris, Moulin Rouge. _

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles fabriquent?"

"Je suppose qu'il s'agit du French Cancan, cette nouvelle danse dont tout le monde parle, my Lord."

"C'est terriblement grossier."

Déception… Le spectacle vous déplaît et j'ai donc manqué à mon devoir de vous divertir.

"Pardonnez-moi, my Lord. Je pensais que le Jeune Maître apprécierait le spectacle. Ces personnes sont censées être les meilleures danseuses et les plus jolies filles du Monde, c'est pourquoi je croyais…"

"Les plus jolies filles du monde?" me coupez-vous. "Baliverne. Leur maquillage est si outrageux qu'on dirait des prostituées. Par ailleurs, tu es bien plus charmant que n'importe laquelle de ces femmes," ajoutez-vous, d'un ton détaché, en prenant une gorgée de votre thé, avant de réaliser avec horreur quels mots viennent d'échapper votre bouche.

_Charmant_? On ne m'a jamais appelé ainsi. _Charmant_ n'est généralement pas un adjectif que les gens utilisent pour qualifier un démon. Croyez-moi, vous ne me trouveriez pas _charmant_ si vous me voyiez sous ma véritable forme. Mais peu importe. Aujourd'hui, maintenant, à ce moment précis, vous me trouvez _charmant_.

Dans la pénombre, je peux voir vos joues se teinter légèrement de rouge, et je suis sûr que les miennes rougiraient aussi, si je n'étais pas ce que je suis. Mais fort heureusement, mes joues demeurent toujours aussi blanches que la porcelaine, et ne me trahissent jamais. Je suis si flatté, et si heureux au fond de moi que je ne peux réprimer un sourire.

Vous froncez les sourcils et me lancez un regard noir.

"Sebastian! Rentrons à l'hôtel, je meurs d'ennui ici!" me lancez-vous hargneusement, en vous levant de votre siège.

J'adore voir la colère brûler dans votre œil, c'est une émotion si intéressante. La colère dirige votre vie et l'emporte sur tous les autres sentiments. En apparence, seulement, car vous êtes une personne bien plus sensible qu'on ne veut bien le croire. En de rares occasions, vous baissez votre garde, et vous vous trahissez. Vous êtes alors furieux contre vous-même et essayez de prétendre qu'il ne s'est rien passé. C'est si touchant que ça en est presque amusant. Un rire étouffé s'échappe de ma gorge.

"Et arrête de ricaner, idiot! Tu es hideux quand tu ris!"

Je ne peux désobéir à votre ordre, alors je me retiens de rire et m'agenouille.

"Yes, my Lord."

Mais il est trop tard, Jeune Maître. Vous pouvez vous montrer aussi désagréable que vous le voulez, cela n'effacera pas les mots que vous avez prononcés plus tôt, et je ne suis pas près de les oublier.

Je suis un diable de majordome, mais je suis un diable de majordome… _charmant_.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!_

_Publié le 20 septembre 2010._


	3. Son Majordome, gourmand

_**SON MAJORDOME, GOURMAND. **_

"Echec et mat," vous déclarez, d'un air désabusé.

Cette fois, je n'ai pas eu à vous laisser gagner. J'ai vraiment mal joué, pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne parvenais pas à me concentrer sur la partie. Votre dernier ordre retentit encore dans ma tête, et me laisse perplexe.

_"N'entre pas dans la cuisine cet après-midi, Sebastian."_

Cela me paraît si étrange… Que me cachez-vous? Cela me démange de vous poser la question, mais je ne peux décemment pas m'y résoudre. Ce serait irrespectueux et indigne du majordome du manoir Phantomhive.

"Cette partie m'a ennuyé à mourir," me dites-vous, sur un ton dédaigneux, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité. "Viens avec moi, Sebastian."

Je vous suis au salon où vous m'invitez à prendre place sur un siège face à vous.

"Tu dois probablement te demander pourquoi j'ai eu l'air si mystérieux cet après-midi, n'est-ce pas? Eh bien c'est parce que j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait ton anniversaire."

Mon... _anniversaire_? Alors nous y revoilà...

Tout a commencé vendredi dernier, alors que je débarrassais la table après le dîner. Une fois de plus, vous aviez à peine daigné toucher à votre plat. Pas étonnant que vous soyez aussi mince.

"Sebastian!"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"C'est quand, ton anniversaire?"

Votre question m'a pris au dépourvu.

"Les Démons n'ont pas d'anniversaire," j'ai répondu, quelque peu amusé.

Vous avez alors haussé un sourcil.

"Tu veux dire que tu ne sais pas quand est-ce que tu es né?"

"Non, les Démons ne font qu'apparaître … "

"Apparaître?" Avez-vous répété, lentement.

"Oui, nous pouvons apparaître sous différentes formes. Animaux, humains, flammes… Mais nous ne savons pas réellement d'où nous venons, combien de temps nous vivrons… Nous ne grandissons ni ne vieillissons… Nous ne faisons qu'exister..."

"Cela signifie que tu ne sais même pas quel âge tu as?"

Je commençais à être un peu agacé par vos questions, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux pour n'en laisser rien paraître, et je vous ai adressé un sourire courtois.

"Non, je ne sais pas… Je suis là... Depuis si longtemps... Plusieurs siècles… Peut-être plus... Et j'ai beaucoup voyagé... Je me souviens de la construction de la Tour de Pise, de Jeanne d'Arc condamnée au bûcher, de Christophe Colomb découvrant les Amériques, du Grand Incendie de Londres …"

Je me suis interrompu pour vous regarder. Pendant un court instant, vous sembliez perdu dans vos pensées, puis vous vous êtes tourné vers moi, me jetant un regard froid.

"Pas de nom. Pas d'origines. Pas de date de naissance. Tu ne fais qu'errer indéfiniment sur Terre à la recherche de quelques âmes humaines convenables à dévorer ça et là. Une existence si pathétique et si dénuée de sens."

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre, mais me suis finalement abstenu. Cela fait déjà longtemps que je me suis habitué à vos remarques cinglantes. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elles ne m'atteignent pas, car oui, elles me blessent parfois, plus particulièrement lorsqu'elles sont criantes de vérité comme celle-ci, mais j'ai appris à les ignorer. Vous êtes par ailleurs la seule personne qui peut se vanter d'être capable de me vexer.

Les jours ont passé, et vous n'en avez plus reparlé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

"Sebastian?"

Je sors de ma torpeur.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" vous demandez, l'air inquiet.

J'acquiesce de la tête et vous souris. Vos traits se détendent.

"Très bien. Entrez!" Vous vous exclamez.

La porte s'ouvre et Finny apparaît, portant un énorme gâteau au chocolat sur un plateau d'argent. Je comprends désormais pourquoi vous m'aviez interdit d'entrer dans la cuisine. Finny fait un grand sourire, avance d'un pas et… se prend les pieds dans ses lacets. En moins d'une seconde, je bondis, récupère le couteau entre mes dents, et attrape le plateau en plein vol. Le gâteau retombe dessus. Synchronisation parfaite!

Bard et Maylene laissent échapper un soupir de soulagement.

"Oh oh oh," dit Tanaka, en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

"Je… Je suis désolé, Jeune Maître! Je…" bredouille Finny, en se redressant.

Vous levez les yeux au ciel avec exaspération.

"Tais-toi!" lui ordonnez-vous. "Maylene, les bougies!"

"Tout de suite, Jeune Maître!"

Dans sa précipitation, elle fait tomber une allumette, mettant ainsi accidentellement le feu à son tablier.

J'éteins immédiatement les petites flammes avec un verre d'eau, tandis que prise de panique, elle continue à pousser des cris stridents.

"Bande d'incapables! Sortez! Tous!" Vous vous écriez en frappant du poing sur la table.

Votre corps tremble de colère, et vos oreilles sont rouges.

"Mais je suis censé flamber le gâteau au Grand-Marnier!" proteste Bard.

"Assez! Laissez-nous seuls! Vous avez fait assez de dégâts pour aujourd'hui!"

Maylene et Finny sont au bord des larmes et j'ai presque pitié pour eux.

Ils quittent tous la pièce, claquant la porte derrière eux. Vous fermez les yeux et placez vos mains sur l'arête de votre nez, laissant échapper un long soupir…

"Je vais allumer les…"

"Non!" Vous m'interrompez. "Reste où tu es, je vais le faire!"

"Mais…"

"Sebastian!"

Je capitule et me rassois.

"Yes, my Lord."

Je vous regarde allumer les bougies, une à une. Il y en a vingt-cinq en tout, probablement l'âge que vous me donnez. A mon apparence actuelle, en tout cas. Il y a quelque chose de gracieux, de presque érotique même dans la façon que vous avez de craquer les allumettes et d'allumer les bougies. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de vous.

Vous fermez ensuite les rideaux, plongeant la pièce dans une semi-obscurité et vous vous tenez désormais debout derrière le gâteau. La douce lueur des bougies joue merveilleusement bien sur votre visage. Je ne cesserai jamais d'être étonné par votre beauté. Intérieure et extérieure. Et cela me rappelle une fois de plus pourquoi je désire tant votre âme.

Vous semblez soudainement impatient et cela me tire de ma rêverie.

"Allez, Sebastian! Fais un voeu et souffle les bougies!"

J'avais complètement oublié cette stupide tradition des humains. Faire un vœu... Cela dépasse le ridicule. Surtout pour un Démon. Mais vous me fixez avec un regard qui en dit long et qui parvient à percer mon sombre cœur. Je ne peux décemment pas vous décevoir. De toute façon, je suis obligé d'obéir… Le contrat…

Je souris et ferme les yeux. Un souhait? Foutaise! Mais puisque vous y tenez tant, alors j'aimerais que notre contrat ne se termine pas de si tôt, car même si je désire votre âme plus que tout, je dois bien admettre que vous me manquerez, une fois parti.

Je prends une longue inspiration et souffle toutes les bougies d'un coup. Un petit sourire satisfait se dessine sur votre visage. Vous prenez le couteau, coupez une part de gâteau et la placez sur une assiette devant moi. Puis vous vous servez également une part, et vous vous asseyez.

"Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que tu attends?" me demandez-vous après un court instant.

J'ai la gorge qui se serre. Je ne sais que répondre. Je ne veux pas vous blesser. Vous décevoir. Pas après ce que vous venez de faire pour moi. Fort heureusement, vous apportez vous-même la réponse à votre question.

"Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rien mangé d'autre que des âmes durant toute ton existence?"

Je demeure silencieux. Vous replacez votre cuillère sur la table et poussez de nouveau un long soupir.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, Jeune Maître, je vais le manger," dis-je, forçant un sourire sur mes lèvres.

"Non, oublie ça. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt…" Vous grommelez.

Mais il est trop tard, j'ai déjà enfourné un gros morceau de gâteau dans ma bouche. Peut-être un peu trop gros d'ailleurs...

La première impression est étrange. Et puis, je ne sais pas trop comment mâcher. Un geste si simple pour vous, mais si inhabituel pour moi. Je décide finalement de laisser fondre le chocolat dans ma bouche, et je suis agréablement surpris. Des saveurs douces mais puissantes enveloppent ma langue, réchauffant mon corps tout entier. Je n'ai jamais rien expérimenté de la sorte auparavant. Les paupières closes, j'apprécie pleinement ce moment de félicité. J'avale et ouvre les yeux, et je me rends compte que vous êtes en train de me regarder fixement, avec un air sévère. Je souris.

"C'est absolument délicieux, my Lord."

Je pensais que cela vous ferait plaisir, mais vous froncez les sourcils et vous vous levez de votre siège. Je vous regarde avancer vers moi avec une pointe d'appréhension. Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal? Vous ai-je déçu?

"Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, Sebastian!" me dites-vous sur un ton sec, bien que vous paraissiez plus amusé qu'agacé. "Tu t'es mis dans un sale état!"

Vous saisissez la serviette de table que j'avais posée sur mes genoux, et me soulevez le menton avec votre main libre. Puis, délicatement, vous essuyez ma bouche, avec une extrême concentration. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre.

"Voilà qui est mieux...," vous murmurez, en me regardant.

Durant un bref instant, nous nous regardons droit dans les yeux. Nos lèvres se touchent presque et votre respiration s'accélère. Puis vous détournez le regard, et vos joues se teintent de rouge.

"Joyeux anniversaire , Sebastian," vous marmonnez.

Je laisse échapper un souffle que je n'avais pas eu conscience de retenir. Je n'avais jamais imaginé que le chocolat puisse apporter de tels moments de bonheur. Je veux crier au monde entier que j'adore le chocolat. Je veux engloutir des montagnes de truffes au chocolat, des nuages de mousse au chocolat, des châteaux d'éclairs au chocolat… pourvu que cela vous amène à m'essuyer la bouche encore une fois. Je crois que je suis devenu un majordome… gourmand…

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire jusqu'ici et merci également pour vos commentaires encourageants! :)_

_Publié le 11 octobre 2010._


	4. Son Majordome, jaloux

_**SON MAJORDOME, JALOUX. **_

_Le Manoir de Phantomhive, une nuit succédant à un grand bal donné par le Vicomte Druitt._

Trois heures sonnent à l'horloge à balancier, tandis que j'erre telle une âme en peine parmi les étagères de la bibliothèque du manoir, faisant courir mes doigts sur la tranche des livres. Je ne parviens pas à chasser ces images de vous dansant avec Lady Elizabeth, répétant les pas que je vous ai moi-même appris. Je ne supportais pas ce spectacle. J'avais la sensation qu'une main invisible broyait mon coeur. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel auparavant. S'agirait-il de... Non, je ne sais pas... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on ressent quand… Peu importe!

Je repense à Elizabeth et ma bouche se tord de dégoût. Elle avait l'air vulgaire dans cette robe. Sans compter que le vert ne lui sied vraiment pas au teint.

Bon, d'accord. Mauvaise foi. Elle était resplendissante, et tout le monde n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Tout le monde sauf moi. Mes yeux étaient rivés sur vous. Ce costume de velours noir vous allait à ravir. Il vous donnait l'air d'un parfait gentleman. Oh, comme j'aurais voulu être votre cavalier! Nos doigts entrelacés, nous aurions été emportés dans le tourbillon d'une valse sans fin…

Les notes du _Beau Danube Bleu_ retentissent encore dans ma tête tandis que mes doigts s'arrêtent sur ce que je recherchais.

Je sors l'imposant ouvrage de l'étagère, et le place sur la table, soufflant sur la couverture pour le dépoussiérer. Je prends une longue inspiration et me mets à le feuilleter à la lueur du chandelier, jusqu'à ce que je trouve le mot que je cherchais.

_**Jaloux, ouse. adj**__. Qui craint d'être evincé, qui a peur de perdre une certaine position, ou l'affection de l'être aimé. _

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure. C'est ce que je redoutais…

"Sebastian!"

Je sursaute violemment. Vous vous tenez devant moi et j'ai juste le temps de refermer le livre. Pourquoi ne vous ai-je pas entendu venir? Je ne devrais vraiment pas laisser mes émotions m'envahir ainsi. Je vous regarde fixement. Même avec vos cheveux en bataille et vos vêtements de nuit débraillés, vous êtes absolument magnifique.

"Que fait le Jeune Maître ici au beau milieu de la nuit?" Je vous demande, en essayant de cacher au mieux ma nervosité.

"Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. J'étais sûr de te trouver ici," vous marmonnez en prenant place en face de moi, reposant votre menton sur votre coude. "Et toi, que fais-tu avec..." Vous jetez un oeil au livre. "Un dictionnaire?"

"Il n'est pas rare que je le lise la nuit, j'y découvre toujours des mots que je n'avais jamais entendus auparavant," je mens.

Vous m'adressez un regard suspicieux.

"Drôle d'activité nocturne, si tu veux mon avis," me dites-vous, en baillant.

Je hausse les épaules et souris.

"Tu as l'air soucieux, Sebastian. Quelque chose ne va pas?"

Vous me connaissez mieux que je ne l'aurais pensé.

"Non, pas du tout," je réplique, forçant un autre sourire sur mes lèvres. "Puis-je vous offrir une tisane, my Lord?"

J'espérais de tout coeur que vous répondriez par l'affirmative, cela m'aurait accordé un peu de temps pour recouvrer mes esprits, mais vous secouez la tête.

"Non, merci," répondez-vous d'une voix à peine audible, tandis que vous êtes occupé à jouer avec la plume d'oie que j'ai apportée avec moi.

"Alors laissez-moi vous reconduire à votre chambre," je propose.

Vous secouez à nouveau la tête.

"Pas avant que tu ne m'aies dit ce qui ne va pas."

Je laisse échapper un soupir d'exaspération mais ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

"Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que vous!" je me moque gentiment.

Vous froncez les sourcils.

"Ne songe même pas à changer de sujet, Sebastian. Crache le morceau. C'est un ordre!"

Mon sang se glace. Le contrat... Je n'ai pas le choix... Je ne peux pas mentir…

"Vous avez raison, Jeune Maître, je suis quelque peu contrarié," je finis par admettre.

Vous reposez la plume sur la table, et soulevez un sourcil, m'accordant toute votre attention.

"A propos de quoi?" demandez-vous, l'air inquiet.

"Lorsque vous dansiez avec Lady Elizabeth, ce soir... Je crois que j'étais... jaloux..."

Maudit soyez-vous!

"Jaloux?" Vous répétez, lentement.

Je hoche la tête, essayant d'éviter votre regard dubitatif. Quelques secondes s'écoulent, mais cela me semble une éternité.

"Wow...," finissez-vous par lâcher. "Je... Je ne savais pas que tu éprouvais quelque chose pour Lizzie…"

Je manque de m'étrangler à ces mots. Dans d'autres circonstances, penser que vous puissiez croire que je sois amoureux d'une fille aussi exubérante qu'agaçante aurait suffit à me faire éclater de rire, mais à cet instant précis, cela ne fait que me déstabiliser davantage.

"Oh, non! Vous vous méprenez, my Lord... Par jaloux, je veux dire..."

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

Cela ne me ressemble pas du tout. Je déteste perdre le contrôle ainsi… Lorsque j'ose enfin croiser vos yeux, je réalise que vous êtes déjà en train de me regarder avec intensité.

"Tu veux dire...?" répétez-vous, la détermination se lisant dans vos yeux.

Habituellement, j'adore ce regard. Votre détermination est ce que j'admire le plus chez vous, mais là, je préfèrerais que vous abandonniez et retourniez vous coucher.

"Je veux dire… que j'aimerais vous garder rien que pour moi…"

A peine ces mots ont-ils quitté ma bouche que je me déteste pour m'être autant dévoilé à vous.

Vous écarquillez les yeux, mais très vite, vos traits se détendent et un petit rire s'échappe de votre gorge.

"Sebastian, tu me gardes déjà rien que pour toi! C'est à toi que j'ai vendu mon âme, tu te souviens? Alors je n'ai nul autre choix que de rester à tes côtés…" vous faites une courte pause, puis ajoutez sur un ton presque moqueur, "… jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare…"

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je préfère éviter de penser à cela, pour l'instant.

"Vous ne comprenez pas…," je réponds, affectueusement, "Je veux dire que j'étais _vraiment _jaloux d'Elizabeth…"

Vous clignez les yeux de surprise.

"Et pourquoi serais-tu jaloux?"

Je vous regarde fixement, avec un petit sourire en coin.

"Cela ne vous saute pas aux yeux?"

A votre tour d'être embarrassé. Vous détournez le regard et vos joues se teintent légèrement de rouge. Je me lève et soulève votre menton avec ma main.

"Dites-moi que vous êtes à moi, Jeune Maître."

Vous semblez pris de panique cette fois, même si vous faites de votre mieux pour le cacher.

"Sebastian... Je..."

Pendant un court instant, vous paraissez troublé et complètement perdu, mais soudain, vous froncez les sourcils et semblez frappé par un éclair de lucidité.

"Souviens-toi que c'est moi qui donne des ordres ici, Sebastian. Sur ce, je vais me recoucher. A demain," me lancez-vous sur un ton très froid, tandis que vous vous levez et me repoussez.

J'en ai le souffle coupé, et j'ai l'impression de suffoquer… Ca fait... mal. Ca fait vraiment mal. Mais que pouvais-je espérer d'autre de toute façon? Je vous regarde vous diriger vers la porte en silence. J'ai l'étrange impression que mon cœur va se briser en mille morceaux. C'est un sentiment très désagréable. Je hais cela.

"Sebastian!" Vous m'appelez au moment de passer la porte.

Je sursaute.

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Si cela t'est d'une quelconque consolation, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de Lizzie," vous raillez, un sourire presque diabolique aux lèvres, avant de disparaître.

Ces mots me font frissonner de plaisir, et avant même que je ne m'en rende compte, un sourire diabolique se dessine également sur mes lèvres…

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu, et merci également pour vos sympathiques commentaires! Je ne peux pas mettre à jour cette fic autant que je le souhaiterais, car mon travail, mon fils, mon mari, ma maison… me tiennent occupée presque tout le temps! Sans compter qu'il y a d'autres fics que je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner dans d'autres fandoms, mais eh, je fais de mon mieux! :) **_

_**Publié le 8 novembre 2010.**_


End file.
